Kevin and Scotty watch RENT
by FreckledAdvocate
Summary: pretty self-explanitory, includes references to the movie. Very fluffy and cute. I hope I got their characters right, this is my first B&S fic. Please read&review. :


"So… good movie?" Scotty asked, as soon as the credits came on.

Kevin only stared at the screen, frozen for a minute in awe. Scotty tightened his hold across Kevin's shoulders and started gently rubbing circles into Kevin's arm. They sat on Kevin's couch, a blanket draped over them up to their waists. Kevin was leaning into Scotty's right side, his arm keeping Kevin there comfortably. Kevin's eyes were a little red and a small box of Kleenex, as well as a small pile of crumpled ones, was on the table in front of them that both had their feet propped up on.

"Are you kidding me?" Kevin responded incredulously, "That was one of the best movies I've ever seen!" He turned to Scotty who grinned at the watery look in Kevin's eyes. He raised his eyebrows smiling teasingly, "I told you, didn't I?" Kevin merely nodded.

"And you didn't want to see it." Scotty accused poking his husband with his free hand.

"I know, I know." Kevin allowed with self-disgust. "You were right."

"It's amazing how scarcely I hear those words." Scotty said grinning.

A matching smile graced Kevin's lips. "That's because it's scarcely true, hon."

Scotty blew it off and held Kevin's hand in his free one. "Well, I _was_ right tonight."

"Yes, you were."

"So who was your favorite?" Scotty asked.

"Honestly…I had three. Angel obviously."

Scotty gesturing towards the used tissues added, "Obviously."

Kevin smirked, but then looked up at Scotty and said, "Yea…Sorry bout that."

Scotty shook his head chuckling, "Oh Kev, please, if my job as your husband isn't to hold you while you cry into my shoulder during a sad homosexual/chick flick, I don't know what is." He resumed rubbing circles into Kevin's shoulder lovingly and both smiled without looking away.

Scotty had to admit that that was his favorite part of the movie tonight. During the scene where Angel died, Kevin had gotten a bit teary eyed, but when Angel's funeral came up, his husband had been bawling. Scotty had seen the film too many times to be totally thrown into a depressed stupor, and honestly he was watching Kevin's reaction to one of his favorites more so than the movie itself. So when Kevin had started to quietly cry like he was trying to hide it, Scotty simply pulled him into his arms.

Seeing as nothing bad had actually happened, everyone they knew (as far as they knew) was ok, and they were safe on a couch in their loft - Scotty shamelessly enjoyed being able to rock back and forth with his weeping husband in his arms murmuring about how sad the movie was. And that was why it was his new favorite scene.

"Besides, the first time I watched this movie I had the same response, though I was alone in my room, without having someone to cuddle me and say everything was alright."

"What would I do without you?" Kevin asked partially-jokingly, but then the grin fell off his face as a strange look came into his eyes.

"Kevin?" Scotty asked, concerned.

"Do you know why I I was so affected by that scene?" Kevin asked seriously, a pained expression on his face now. Scotty just shook his head, dumfounded.

"Throughout the whole movie… Every time I saw Angel, I kept…" He paused his eyes meeting Scotty's, as if he were afraid. "I kept seeing you."

"Me?" Scotty asked perplexedly.

"Yea. I mean - you're not a drag queen, but you know who you are. And you're not afraid to show everyone who you are, just like Angel. So every time Angel came on screen I fell in love with him, and you, a little more… When Angel died… all I could think of was how much Tom must be hurting. Though it would be nothing compared with if I ever lost you."

By the end of this little speech Kevin had the look on his face of a lost little kid, and Scotty was practically swooning in response. His eyebrows went down sadly and he grabbed Kevin and hugged him fiercely. Kevin grasped him and held on like the world depended on it, and Scotty thought he might start crying again.

"What _would_ I do without you Scotty?" He asked somberly, as Scotty rubbed circles into his back now.

"Hey, C'mon." Scotty said, breaking the hug and holding Kevin at arm's length now, his head down to keep eye contact. "Hopefully we won't have to worry about that for some time to come - alright?" He grinned a little bit, and Kevin grinned in response. "Alright." He agreed. Scotty grinned more than leaned forward a second before Kevin did and their lips met passionately between. Scotty loved the feeling of Kevin's hand combing its way through his hair as their lips locked again and again, both with eyes closed. Finally they came up for air and Kevin laid his head on Scotty's shoulder, both breathing a bit heavier than usual.

After a minute or so of recuperation, Scotty grabbed Kevin's hand and asked, "So… who are your other two favorites?"

"Oh. Well, Collins was one - but really just because he was the other gay one. And because his anarchist views did seem a bit refreshingly liberating."

Scotty laughed aloud and shook his head, "I _can't _see you as an anarchist."

Kevin chuckled too and said, "Well, yea, in the real life - but in theory anarchy would be a very comfortable, free, way of life." Scotty smiled at him mockingly and Kevin smirked back.

"And the third?"

"I liked Mark." Kevin said, shrugging.

"Mark? Really? Why?"

Kevin glanced over to gauge Scotty's reaction, "Why? Do you not like him?"

"No!" Scotty defended, "It's not that; I thought he was a great character, he's just not one of my favorites. He didn't really do anything as a character that I found particularly amazing."

"I don't know." Kevin stated honestly. "I just really felt for the guy. He was always on the outside looking in… And even in the end, he was alone. Lonely. And the scene where Roger pointed it out - my heart went out for him. (A/N reference to a deleted scene where Roger screams at Mark; one of my fave scenes) Plus he _was_ kinda cute, and I'm not sure. I just… identified with him I guess."

""Why was that…Do you think?" Scotty asked, honestly curious. He'd always liked the character, but after the many times he'd watched it, he always saw Mark as kind of a secondary character not worth thinking of.

Kevin thought for a minute. "Because that's how I used to be… until I met you." Scotty blushed, flattered, and smiled again.

"That really used to be me. I buried myself in my work, constantly thinking about my ex-es and how devastatingly lonely and pathetic my life was. It was like I wasn't living my life, I was watching it - like how Mark filmed it as it passed by. He tried so hard to hop in, but he couldn't do it. Plus he was afraid of getting too close and getting hurt. And the others just took it." Hi voice turned mocking as he attempted to imitate some of the characters, "_Oh, Mark is fine - he's not lonely, he's just focused. _And they didn't get how much it hurt not to have a social life and to constantly be giving advice to other people and hearing about theirs… Like how my family treated me."

Scotty looked slightly unhappy, "You were _that_ guy?"

Kevin shrugged, "Yea." Then continued.

"Until I met you. You made me happy, and made it so I never had to be lonely, be _that guy_, again."

Scotty smiled and kissed their intertwined hands. Then he glanced at the clock.

"Alright '_Mark_', I think it's about time for bed." Kevin yawned, and turned off the DVD player with a click of the remote. "Suppose you're right." He said getting up and stretching.

"Hey Scotty?" He asked as he offered his hand to pull Scotty off the couch.

"Hmm?" Scotty asked, taking Kevin's hand to help himself up and not letting go once they were both on their feet.

"Thanks for making me watch that movie." He smiled adorably, and Scotty's heart melted a little bit.

"Well, I know of one way you can pay me back…" Scotty suggested, squeezing his hand and puling him towards the bedroom.

"How?" Kevin replied, taking the bait and grinning suggestively.

"With a thousand sweet kisses." Scotty says, his eyes glittering mischievously.

Kevin raised his eyebrows in response, his heart already beating fast.

"Well, I _think_ that can be arranged…" he says, as they both fell onto the bed, already attached by the lips, and ready for a long, sweet, kiss-filled night.


End file.
